


礼物

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 性转希里，狼彘
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	礼物

辛特拉的幼狮已然成长。在成人礼的晚宴上，希里享尽了友人的祝辞和子民的拥簇，与所有人交碰白鑞大杯。不远处，鬓发灰白的大帝端坐在王座上，安静得犹如凝视猎物的鹰隼。

午夜钟响，本应曲终人散的王宫却开启了另一场盛宴。莫尔凡从偏殿走来，将一团雪白的东西放进了恩希尔怀里。

当大帝拨开厚实的白狐毛皮的时候，所有人都停止了交谈——多么珍奇的生灵啊，仿佛多看几眼，就会被那金色的妖异眸光夺去心智。浑身雪白的尤物探出大半个身子，带着倦意回望，眼睫忽闪，没一会儿便兴致怏怏地攀附在大帝胸前，姿态柔软慵懒，宛如一个千娇百媚的娼妓。

如此盛宴，白狼怎会不出席？

希里的手蓦地握紧酒杯。

杰洛特早已不配当猎魔人，他被碾碎成尘土，重铸成大帝最肮脏又最美艳绝伦的玩偶。可尼弗迦德比困苦的战乱之地更需要这样一只温顺的母狼，他能为整个宫廷带来祥瑞，用他满盛一世纪蜜汁爱液的淫浪肉体滋育一切。

以往，若哪场盛筵上恩希尔带来了白狼，那证明大帝将施以恩惠，给予帝王所能表示的最高礼节。被作为礼品的母狼通常一丝不挂，丰腴的肉体闪耀奶油色泽，肿胀的肥乳高高耸起，顶端奶孔张开，汩汩流出甜蜜乳汁，滑向下方夹得紧紧的肥美三角区。当他不小心张开大腿时，人们便能看清他那柔润肥厚的两片骆驼趾，呈现艳红的淫靡之姿。

他被饲养得那样好，伤痕累累的苍白肌肤如今泛着粉色。恩希尔会把他放置在宽大的长型筵席上，拍打他贴在桌沿的安产肥臀，激起浪肉乱颤，逼迫他用残缺四肢在桌上爬行。

客人们端坐着，眼看他两处被抹了媚药的嫩穴颤抖开合，留下满桌淋漓骚水，最后爬到值得褒美嘉奖的有功之臣面前，莫尔凡会收紧他脖子上的锁链，将他扯到那人身上，熟透的美味肉体带着令人勃起的媚香砸得臣子措手不及。受到惊吓的白狼拼命挣扎，却被回过神来的男人紧抱入怀中舔咬，肮脏腥臭的齿舌在他滋养得软嫩的肌肤上流下湿痕，来宾们看好戏似的鼓起掌来，间或吹几个怂恿的口哨，鼓动那人掐他的奶子或是揉他肉乎乎的肥逼。

“希望你受得起我这份礼。”

恩希尔总会那么说，声音平稳有力，丝毫听不出他正与别人分享爱宠。那些粗鲁的丑陋男人鼓张着壮健的手臂，掐揉母狼的肉身直至泛起淤青，之后急色地叼起一颗大奶头就开始猛饮乳汁——那是被大帝称作抚慰人心的良药，赐给优秀将士的礼物。可白狼总是撑不了多久就媚肉痉挛，阴道失禁般喷出潮吹液，眼眶发红，从废弃的喉咙里发出几声极小的呜咽。

他的眼神里不再有恨或是爱，而是彻底的妥协与臣服，透过人群远远地投向漠然的尼弗迦德国王。如今他们仍会对视，但再也不会交心。

被他的骚水溅湿的野男人除了亟欲发泄性欲之外什么都不管不顾了。得到帝王恩赐的人可以在筵席的任何地方强暴这具残破又绝美的肉身，于是白狼被丢在桌上，淌精的阴道口和微微外翻的肛门肉瓣被抢食般吸吮，就连手臂和大腿的平滑薄嫩的断端也被人舔得湿滑一片，若是喜欢，还可以将鸡巴插进母狼滑腻肉实的腋下，蜷曲的腋窝毛发骚动着顶端马眼，肥乳和臂肉夹捏肉棒，舒爽至极的快感只尝一次就令人头皮发麻。

白狼被大帝一人糟践心灵，却可被任何人啃食肉体。

希里曾经无比嫉恨父亲，尽管他从小喝白狼的奶水长大，但他知道杰洛特满怀母爱的视线可以投向所有人。毕竟他在漫长混乱的年代里为尼弗迦德帝国产下了太多后代，早已分不清哪些才是他真正的子嗣了。

而现下希里却在座位上硬得发疼，那只乖顺地依偎在大帝怀中的母狼时不时望向他，又在对上视线的下一刻不自在地扭过头去。他不可能不知道自己今天要侍奉的是谁，还做出这样的动作，眼角浅浅的媚色藏不住欲拒还迎。

当晚，希里将在众目睽睽之下强暴白狼，但他不知道的是，在那之后，恩希尔会宣布下放权力，将皇位传予他。那只珍贵的淫荡母狼将成为他的妻子，陪伴他度过余生。

end


End file.
